1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a message transfer system including a display device, a mobile device, and a message transfer method thereof, and more particularly to providing a message transfer system including a display device, a mobile device, and a message transfer method thereof, which can conveniently transfer a message through acquisition of information related to a current state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the growth of communication technology and electronic device technology, various portable communication devices and display devices have been developed. Many people possess personal portable communication devices, and display devices that perform various functions have been installed in many vehicles.
In the case of communication devices, even if the technology is further developed, phone calls and text messages are some of the primary methods to transfer information to another party. Further, phone calls, text messages, and web search are some of the primary methods to receive information.
In particular, a primary method that is used to conveniently transfer information to another party is text message transfer. However, for such text message transfer, a text input process is necessary to prepare a phrase. In special situations, such as driving a car, such a text input process may be dangerous. Furthermore, mistyping may occur during the text input process. Although the size of the display of portable communication devices has become larger, it is relatively smaller than those of other display devices due to the characteristic of the portable device itself. Accordingly, in order to perform text input through such a relatively small screen, it is necessary for a user to concentrate his/her attention thereon, and this may cause inconvenience in use and danger in the special situations.
In order to solve the above-described problem, technology to transfer text by voice recognition has been researched. However, a user's voice is often not completely recognized or is not completely converted into text.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology that enables a user to conveniently send a text message using the display device.